Virtual Friend
by GamingChiliHedgehog
Summary: Reminded of a familiar face, Rebekah explores the world of Vocaloid and discovers a way to get there. It's risky, but it's worth it to her. A connection to Rebekah and Hatsune Miku form as the two spend time together. However, a threat created by selfish humans plans to control the world through Miku's music. Who is it? What will become of Vocaloid? Sorry it's short, but enjoy :)
1. Welcome to Virtual Reality

How can someone who doesn't exist have so many fans? You may answer, well so many fictional characters have fans so it's no surprise. They have voice actors and actresses right? Yes, that is the soul of that character. Take Hatsune Miku for example, her soul resides with Saki Fujita along with the other creators at the Crypton Future Media Company.

She may be a program and obviously they don't have souls. But we as humans were created by the dust of the earth and God gave us life. Using the materials around us, we can create things just like God can only not as spectacular. However, we can give things life through our souls. Putting our hearts on paper, the computer, anything really and we can be the voice of that thing we create.

But can the very thing we create have a soul on its own? Not exactly, but we can give a part of our soul to that creation and it will give us a sense that it's alive. Programmings are powered by electricity and the advanced technological sources we have today. I can't fully explain it, I'm not a scientist.

Miku performs live concerts as a hologram and many people go wild when she performs according to her programming. It's sad when you think about it, people love Miku so much and she doesn't know it. Same goes with all fictional characters. We cheer and cry for them, but they can't hear us.

Or can they….?

The story begins like this: it was a cold, stormy night. I was bored as usual, so I surf the internet and Miku pops up in a related video. Tokuma Sugimori was viewing Vocaloid videos on You Tube recently. It was the song, "iNSaNiTY" and I remember it from the plush movie by SuperSonicX8989. Funny how I remember things.

"Oh, I love this song!" I said jamming to the tune. As I was moving to the music a little, I felt some kind of wave flow in my brain. I thought to myself that it's just the vibes from the song. Was it? Whatever, once the song was over the tune didn't stop playing in my head. I guess that's how songs get stuck in your head. Does it bug you when you can't get to sleep because of that?

After a sleepless night, I do more research on Vocaloid and find out that people have been testing out this project in Japan where you connect your brain to the internet and you can enter the virtual world. Sounds like they're trying to make an SAO type game. How is this related to Vocaloid? Well, some and when I say some, I mean pretty much all fans want to meet Hatsune Miku in person. I don't blame them!

This project is known as the "Virtual Portal". The consciousness is transferred to the computer meaning they become aware in the virtual world. Of course if no world is set, they mindlessly wander in a black space until a world is selected from the panel. Sounds cool, right? What can go wrong? Well, if a malfunction happens while the person is in the virtual world, the brain can fry. Yikes!

I feel excited and scared. It'd be awesome if I can give that a try, but it's in Japan. Thankfully, the Japanese want to show the USA this fantastic piece of the future. The future is now thanks to science! These amazing people are coming to facilities across the nation like a tour. One being in a city near me, how lucky!

Upon arrival, many people are already testing it out. Some are in their favorite computer games while others are in random programs bending it to their will. I'm in awe of this man made phenomenon.

When I encounter a Japanese scientist named Professor Tawaki, he leads me to an empty Virtual Portal device. By the looks of it, you wear this Nerve Gear like in SAO to enter the virtual world. They also monitor your vitals to make sure you're stable. If you're relaxed and not anxious, the chances of you getting fried are decreased.

"Lay here, just relax." Tawaki said. Oh yeah, a translator is helping me communicate with Tawaki. I put the Nerve Gear on while they hook me to a heart monitor and an IV to keep me hydrated. To be honest, I hate it when I need an IV because it's painful but after many times of needing one you get used to it.

"What virtual world do you want to go to?" Tawaki asked.

"Hatsune Miku's world." I said rather jittery.

Tawaki prepared it for me and asked if I was ready. I took a deep breath trying to calm my heartrate. "Ready." I said bracing myself. The enter key was pressed and I was seeing numbers. I felt like I was being sucked into something, then I find myself on the ground of an abandoned urban part of Japan. Buildings were destroyed, debris just lied wherever they fell, and up on a metal stage was Hatsune Miku singing a song I couldn't understand.

I stand closeby and dance to the rhythm of the song until it's over. Miku walks towards me noticing something I have that a program like her doesn't have: kokoro, a heart, a soul. Tawaki is watching from the computer monitor and is confused as to why Miku escaped the programming she was on. The only theory is that my soul drove her to me.

"You..you have a heart." Miku said a little robotic.

"Uh, yeah," I answered dumbfounded.

"How can I get one?"  
"You're born with it, but man made life like you don't have hearts."

"I see."

I felt bad for Miku, I had to do something. That's when I realize I can implant a soul into Miku with the gem stone. I take out a Soul Gem, similar to the one from Madoka Magica. Then I place it in Miku's chest where a heart is supposed to be and she becomes more than a program.

"There, that gem should give you a mind, will, and emotions." I said smiling.

"Where am I?" Miku asked.

"Relax, you're in Japan, an island populated with about 100 million people."

"Whoa! So many memories flashing back."

Miku faints being overwhelmed with flashbacks. I do my best to carry her to a nearby home, but the place is destroyed. Until Rin and Len drop by with a car. How did they get here? Perhaps Tawaki sent them our way? I hope so, otherwise, there may be another soul like me around here. If he/she is bad, then I'm in trouble.


	2. Threat of the World

With the help of Rin and Len, we are safely taken to their home located in Kyoto. Don't ask me why in Kyoto, but that's where we head. It appears they're on protocol by Tawaki to take me to safety.

When I lay Miku on a futon, I give Rin and Len souls so they can interact and understand me and Miku. The two gain knowledge and are overwhelmed by it. Thankfully they didn't explode, but the two did faint. So I was left with three unconscious programs, well they're people now. But once I leave, the Soul Gems will disappear and they will be back to normal.

"What happened?" Miku asked waking up.

"It's okay, you're safe." I assured.

Miku checks her surroundings and notices Rin and Len unconscious.

"I just gave them souls and they were overwhelmed just like you." I explained.

"Oh! That's right!" Miku exclaimed. "This feels, different. I can do whatever I want."

"That's right, but please do what is right."

"I'll try. Oh, I just remembered! I have a story to tell you."

A story? For real? What could have happened? Maybe it's about her past? Once the twins wake up, Miku serves us some tea and begins to tell me her background.

"I was created as an android, a Vocaloid on August 31, 2007. Programed to sing and dance, basically a pop star or idol. The songs I sang were sung by Saki Fujita, my voice. All I ever did was follow protocol, now I can do as I please."

"Sounds like a big change of pace." I said trying to be engaged.

"Yes it is, but a good one."

"Same goes with us!" Rin and Len said together.

"Oh, the bonds of twins are awesome!"

I know that because I have a twin brother. As I take a sip of tea, I realize it's warm and it tastes sweet. It appears I can feel in the virtual world.

"Are there any other Vocaloids other than the three of you?" I asked.

"Yes, a lot in fact. I am CV01 and the Kagamine Twins are CV02. CV03 is Megurine Luka." Miku explained.

"But other companies made other Vocaloids, including fans." Rin added.

"Like Zatsune Miku." Len spilled.

Hatsune spits her tea out of shock from her memories. Rin, Len, and I are focused on Miku with her scared look. She drops her cup, but it doesn't break since it's not fragile like glass. The room is silent for a few moments until Miku shivers at the thought of Zatsune.

"What did I say?" Len asked.

"Miku, are you okay?" I wondered getting close to her.

"Don't come near me!" Miku screamed.

My mind was blank, I couldn't scavenge for words to say. That scream cut off my oxygen for a few seconds, strangling my throat from the inside. Miku was trying to calm herself so she could explain this Zatsune.

"Zatsune Miku is like my evil twin." Miku began. "She dresses half naked and sings profanity."

"Okay that's enough!" I said covering my ears.

"Don't worry, I won't go into detail about that."

"Okay, carry on."

I can't stand it when people speak profanity constantly as well as dress inappropriately.

"Zatsune looks like me, but has a black and red theme." Miku continued. "She feeds off darkness in hearts of people who come across her. She may be a program, but people have given her privileges to do this."

"So, she can have a soul?" I asked.

"Perhaps, with you in this world you might become her target. With enough darkness, she can create a Soul Gem."

So, this seems to be turning into a magical girl anime. Much like Madoka Magica, but with Vocaloid characters. Zatsune Miku wants a soul so she can have more power and have the mind to influence others. As of now she's just a program, but when she gains a soul she can do anything she pleases.

"So how can Zatsune willingly chase me down?" I asked.

"Zatsune can use whatever darkness she has to pursue fans who have darkness."

"And she's the last one…"

Speak of the devil, Zatsune Miku has arrived floating into a hole she created on our roof.

"How do I refuse her?" I asked.

"Don't give into your dark emotions." Miku explained.

"It's useless, give it to me." Zatsune said reaching for my heart.

"Never!"

"I can always persuade you."

In the blink of an eye, Zatsune locked her fingers around my heart sending signals to it so it will feel my weakest dark emotions: sorrow, rage, envy, and pride. Resistance was futile, Zatsune was feeding of my darkness and gained a soul.

"Yes! With this, I can become the most popular Vocaloid of them all! Including you!" Zatsune boasted.

"Just kill me." I said crawling in pain.

"No, hang in there!" Miku exclaimed. "You're not a Vocaloid! What do you hope to accomplish in that?"

"I can control the world with my music! People are easily influenced nowadays, such idiots like them will become my minions and work for me!"

I'll give her credit, she's right. People go by their feelings instead of what they know. Emotions cloud our judgement corrupting us with the evil that lies dormant in the heart. Don't get me wrong, we need emotions to warn us of danger: common sense. We need them to motivate us to do right and love one another.

"No one will love you as much as they love me!" Miku exclaimed.

"Oh really? I can't wait to prove you wrong." Zatsune laughed.

The witch disappears and goes on about her business. Meanwhile, I'm in a lot of pain because Zatsune manipulated my emotions. Sorrow is stabbing me like knives to the heart, almost literally. There was no blood coming from my mouth or stab wounds in my chest thankfully. But it hurt so much I was conforming to my old, heartbroken self.

"I can't bear this!" I cried.

"You're not alone." Miku said holding me. "Let me help ease your pain."

Miku sings a song in English for me so I can understand it. I can understand some Japanese, but not a lot.

"Rest now, you've done enough." Miku began singing. "I will heal, the pain that's breaking your heart. There's no need to hold it together, just let go and be still." Miku lays me on the futon closeby and covers me up. Instantly I fall asleep from her lullaby, but little did I know a threat besides Zatsune was at large.


	3. Iron Hog

Thank God for Professor Tawaki, he set up barriers to keep Zatsune out of the real world. She can do as she pleases, but not in my world! However, the barriers will only hold for three days in the virtual world. Majora's Mask time limit, eh? We got this!

Somewhere in a field of Japan, a girl whom I acknowledge as my cousin and friend wanders there. Tokuma Sugimori was sent to the virtual world as well, but she was with Zatsune. Why?

"Can you disable these barriers?" Zatsune asked?

"No, we'll just have to be patient." Tokuma sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get your revenge."

Revenge for what? Well, it's a long story. Basically some guy she allowed into her life ruined it. Zatsune was able to do more than feed of that: she gained control over Tokuma. The only way she can be freed is that if someone convinced her of the truth. Guess who's gotta do it? Me.

When I wake up I still feel pain in my heart from yesterday. Miku suggests I still rest, but I refuse because I can sense Tokuma out there.

"Who's Tokuma?" Miku asked.

"My cousin, Tokuma Sugimori." I said.

"Oh! I remember her! She's great at rhythm games."

"More than that, she's in danger."

"How?"

"I just feel something is wrong."

"Your heart is still healing, it's unwise to go into battle wounded."

Miku is right, but if nothing is done Tokuma's life will be ruined forever. I can be held responsible if that happened because I was there and didn't help.

"Tokuma is far more important than my feelings!" I said trying to boost myself. "But if I'm going to stop her, I'm going to need a suit."

"What for?" Miku asked.

"She can't see me as me, I need to disguise myself."

Miku had just the thing: it's only available in the virtual world. It's called Reimagine: you put on this head gear and think of something and it'll become real. There are some limitations though. What I think of is a iron man like suit but it's shaped like the Metal Sonic in Sonic 2 minus the evilness.

"This is awesome!" I said trying it out. "If I'm correct, she's located in a dusty field." I set the coordinates for the location I name: Dusty Field. "I will return with information or Tokuma herself." I fly through the hole that's still in the roof and before I knew it I was flying over Kyoto. Not many people were out to see me because this is a virtual world and it can only handle so many programs at once.

When I land in the Dusty Field, I scan the area for lifeforms of any kind. Nothing, until a shot from behind hit me and it came from Zatsune. "I know who you are, don't fool me!" she said grabbing me by the neck. I surprise her with a blast from my hand and it sends her flying. Thank God Tokuma didn't hear this.

"Who are you?" Speaking of, she found me. "Oh, uh. Call me Iron Hog." I said through a voice changer.

"I was sent by Hatsune Miku to find you." I added.

"Really?" Tokuma asked a bit excited.

"Yes, want me to take you to her?"

"Sure!"

I didn't think I'd get this far so I had no idea how I can carry her back. Thankfully the suit was able to bear the weight for me. All I had to do was fly over to Kyoto and into Miku's home. When Tokuma saw her, she was lost for words. "Don't be shy, you remember me right?" Tokuma shook her head and the two embraced each other. It was a kodak moment.

While that was happening, I exit the suit in secret and set it in robot mode so it acts on my command. I sneak up on Tokuma and Miku and scare them. The two jump and we all laugh, well maybe it's just me. Tokuma was surprised to see me there.

"You're here too?" Tokuma asked.

"Of course! Trying out the virtual world is an awesome experience." I said still hyped.

"I know, but I thought you'd be elsewhere."

"Fate is funny that way."

The Kagamine twins come in with Luka as a surprise to all of us. Apparently Kaito followed them so Miku is a bit emotional seeing her boyfriend. That's what it seems to me anyway. Luka appeared older and I'm right: she's 20 years old. She looks like a fairy with her outfit all pink and the wing-like things on her back. The two were soulless until I gave them Soul Gems.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Kind of weird, but in a good way." Luka replied.

"I second that." Kaito said.

When Kaito's eyes meet Miku's, a romance scene unfolds. But I walk close to it so I can stop them from doing anything "stupid". Sadly, in her song "Two-Faced Lovers" it says that she's "played" with a lot of boys and she's only 16. That's just sad! Save it for the real deal guys and gals! To be honest, I don't know who the real Miku is. She's made up of many of her fans who write songs using poor Miku.

"I missed you." Miku said hugging Kaito.

"I missed you too." Kaito agreed.

"Uh, so what happens now?" I asked trying to steer Miku away from romance.

"We stop Zatsune." Rin jumped in.

"Right, but how?"

All of us were lost: how are we going to stop Zatsune Miku? She's an alternate Miku who sings crass music, dresses to seduce others, and feeds off of darkness in us and use it to control us or destroy us. Yes, I'm aware of the porn drawn by fans of Miku unfortunately. But I believe deep down who the real Miku is: a kind pop singer who has gone through hell and back. She does have a dark side hence Zatsune, but I love Miku for who she is. It's sad the slave she's become to some fans out there. I want to set her free!


	4. VS Tokuma Sugimori

With not knowing what to do, I lament in the night about Miku's imprisonment among people such as myself. But I want to see her be free like me as a person. If I can find a way to bring Miku to life in the real world like a human being, I will follow through on doing so. But reality is painful, it doesn't care about your feelings or your dreams. It wrecks all that is an imagination without a care in the world.

"What are you doing?" Miku asked me. I was sitting outside with the cold breeze of the night. Sleep is rare in times of sorrow, for me anyway. Miku sits next to me and realizes I've been crying a lot. "What's wrong?" she asked. I couldn't speak because I was overwhelmed. All Miku could do was wrap her arms around me and that says a lot. Yet it hurt because those arms are nonexistent: it's all fake. In the real world, I'm becoming unstable and Professor Tawaki suggested bringing me back. But I refused, if I were to die now it'd be okay.

Somehow, the sun rose on a very dark day. I should be happy, I'm surrounded by Vocaloids but I know it's all just a game. Their love is fake. One thing that isn't fake is Tokuma being controlled by Zatsune. I need to focus on that instead of my sorrow. Speaking of, where is Tokuma?

That's when I find a note reading: "Want Tokuma back? Meet her in the Dusty Field." Okay, why did this happen? Why didn't Miku inform me of this? Well, her and the others went out shopping for a few hours. So, I suit up and head for the Dusty Field. There I find Tokuma and Zatsune Miku.

"Release her!" I demanded.

"I'll leave you two alone." Zatsune said leaving.

"She's evil! You know that right?"

"She promised me something: freedom and security!" Tokuma yelled from across the field.

"More like revenge! I know what she's up to, including you!"

"Like you know what's best for me?"

"No, but I do know this is clearly wrong!"

I walk closer to Tokuma as she goes on about how getting rid of someone from the face of the earth is better for her. That someone is a criminal and I want him to change or face justice, but killing is wrong.

"You don't understand!" Tokuma cried. "This man needs to die!"

"We all deserve death, hence why no one can prevent it." I explained. "If you don't turn away from Zatsune, the world could be doomed!"

In a shriek, Tokuma hits me with a DBZ attack since this is the virtual world. My suit suffers damage, but I make a comeback with lazers. It seems they have no effect, now why is that? I try again, but still no effect so I charge at her while surrounding myself with some kind of shield. This attack drags her across the field until she pushes me off with another DBZ laser attack.

I fly upwards dodging the same laser attack over and over until I get a chance. However, my suit runs out of steam to fly so I fall to the ground. Thankfully it was still in tact.

"Please! For the sake of the world, help me and Hatsune defeat Zatsune!" I pleaded.

"You don't know me! Go away!" Tokuma yelled shooting the biggest laser attack yet.

The attack incinerates my suit revealing my true self. Tokuma is shocked to see me doing this, but I explain to her it was necessary to. It was to open her mind to the truth of what she's become because of Zatsune and Tokuma's own darkness.

"I'm so sorry." Tokuma said.

"It's okay, it's over with." I said hugging her.

"Not until I say so!" Zatsune said flying down to us.

What does she plan to do? She's powerless here, well sort of. She just can't break the barriers. Zatsune can kill us if she tried, but I doubt she can. Besides, doesn't she want to control the world? If she killed us it'd look bad for her.

In the nick of time, Hatsune Miku flies over. Woah wait! She can fly? Duh, it's the virtual world. Now it's three against one, what does Zatsune hope to accomplish now? The barriers are still up and I'm sure Hatsune can rip Zatsune a new face.

"It's over, give up!" I yelled confidently.

"On the contrary, it's over for you." Zatsune said raising up trees.

"Come again? You must be overconfident!"

"I beg to differ, Hatsune Miku. You are nonexistent, not even close to artificial life. That 'soul' of yours is fake!"

"No! I am alive because of them!" Hatsune yelled about to cry.

Something was about to happen, but I didn't know what.


	5. Tragic Truth

"Humans are weak! They aren't gods!" Zatsune declared. "You are just a program to follow whatever these petty humans tell you to do. Doesn't that sound like your song, 'Game of Life'?"

Zatsune was nailing it, but in Hatsune Miku's heart. The poor android was losing it. I couldn't bear to see her like this, but there was nothing I could do. Until Tokuma reminds me this is a world we can control by shooting DBZ lasers. However, they had no effect.

"Resistance is futile." Zatsune said deflecting the attack. "Just drop dead or surrender to me!"

"As if! You're not a real Vocaloid so you cannot replace Hatsune Miku!" I yelled.

"I'd love to test that theory."

In a snap of her fingers, Zatsune obtained a rope for who knows what. At this point my confidence is blinding me to the obvious: she's going to hang Hatsune Miku. How can you kill a program? Well deleting it is one way, but apparently to kill one with a soul you have to do it the old fashioned way. That makes sense, I guess.

"You must know by now no matter how many times humans try, they cannot create life." Zatsune said pulling in Hatsune using some kind of force. "It's all fake! This girl doesn't really love you, it's all part of the game."

"STOP!" a few voices yelled. It was the Kagamine Twins, Luka, and Kaito. Unfortunately, they were caged in by Zatsune and will be obliterated by thousands of volts of electricity. Why not Hatsune Miku as well? This witch just wants to show off!

"Watch, as your friends perish!" Zatsune yelled turning on the power of the cage. Rin, Len, Luka, and Kaito were dying and Miku was struggling to break free from the witch's grasp.

"Miku, I want you to know that: I love you." Kaito said just before he turned into pixels and then nothingness. All of their Soul Gems shattered into millions of pieces, so sad none of them had a chance to shine in this fanfic.

The cry that came from Hatsune Miku was emotional and it hurt Tokuma and I to hear it. In that moment, I knew the barrier known as my confidence shielding my heart was torn down. All it took was a heart wrenching scream from a friend in pain. Yet, I didn't want pain to defeat me again like it always has in the past.

"You're next, my dear twin." Zatsune said putting the rope around Hatsune's neck.

"YOU sly son of a GLITCH!" I screamed. "You won't get away with this!"

"I already have, soon this girl will die drilling a hole in the hearts of her fans."

"Rebekah, Tokuma! I want you to know with all of my artificial/nonexistent heart that I love you!" Hatsune cried. "Remember, I'll always-" Without another word, Zatsune pushed the girl off the tree with the rope attached causing her to choke on the lassole. I was frozen, waiting for the grief to run me over like a stampede of bull.

"NO! MIKU!" I screamed yet again at the top of my lungs. Tokuma cried with me knowing someone we cherished was deleted from existence. Heck, all of the Vocaloids were wiped out. There are others, but the main ones are dead.

"There's only room for one virtual diva, and that is ME!" Zatsune declared.

I so wanted to cuss the witch out, but if I did I'd regret it. Instead, I break down from overwhelming grief. Miku disappeared like the others along with her Soul Gem shattering. That was it, there was nothing I could do. How can I bring her back to life?


	6. The End

In the real world, I was severely unstable so I was called by Professor Tawaki to abort. But again, I refused. Tawaki respected my decision and did all he could to stabilize me. Tokuma was experiencing the same thing so two lives are on the line because of Miku's death. Some might think I care too much for someone who doesn't exist. Perhaps, I care for the people I love and I'm sure you do too. Hatsune Miku is one of them!

When all seems lost, you hope something will turn around for the better. Sometimes, that doesn't happen at the nick of time or perhaps never. This seemed like one of those times. Zatsune was getting tired of us crying nonstop and I don't blame her. But when you're hurt deeply, you're gonna cry.

Hatsune Miku's sweet voice echoed a song in my head causing me to cry more. I wanted to die so this misery would end, but God said otherwise. Why though? What left do I have to offer? Recovery time from this would be lifelong or many years. That's when I realize: if nothing is done to stop Zatsune Miku the world will suffer. But what can I do? All of our attacks are futile.

"Wh-wh-why-are you-st-op-ping?" a static voice asked. I look around for the source of that voice, but no one was around. Until I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was hazy, but Hatsune Miku somehow was still alive. She entered my body for some reason and I felt her flow throughout my body. Oh my dear and beloved Savior better not get jealous now because this may be the only way to revive Miku.

Finally, Zatsune pulls out her signature weapon to wipe me and Tokuma from existence. Yeah, I've got news for her: that attack doesn't affect me.

"WHAT!?" Zatsune gasped. One attack after the other hit a field of blue around me and Tokuma. Hatsune Miku was protecting us! Thank God for the Crypton Future Media Company and Saki Fujita.

Just outside the barrier stood our hero and diva of the virtual world: Hatsune Miku! All she had was a microphone to enhance her voice while Zatsune had a scythe shaped like a music note. The two gazed into each other's eyes like long time rivals. I wonder what song Hatsune will sing to defeat Zatsune?

"Sekai de!" Miku began singing. Yep, it's her hit "World is Mine" to state that Hatsune Miku is the only Miku who can rule the Vocaloid fanbase. Zatsune began to attack, but the vocals were too strong for the witch to reach the number one princess.

To make things epic, an earthquake was happening and Zatsune was dissolving like snow. All of the darkness she contained dissipated along with her. Victory was at hand!

"You did it, Miku!" I cheered running to her. The barriers were gone so I can run to my virtual friend. The tiny girl android looked at me in tears, but why?

"What's wrong?" I asked going in for a hug. Miku was tangible for a moment until she pushed me away. My heart sank at the thought of what could happen next.

"I defeated Zatsune, but at the cost of my virtual life." Miku explained.

"Why, and how?"

"The witch was too strong and in order to delete her: I had to delete myself."

"NO WAY! You CAN'T be SERIOUS!?"

"I wish I wasn't, but know I will never be deleted from your heart."

I wanted to hold Miku one last time, but she was pixelating away from virtual reality. Those tears she's shedding, are they real? What about that smile, is it real too? Miku is crying because she knows this is going to hurt me and smiling because she loves me.

"I'm so sorry." Miku smiled and closed her eyes as she disappeared from the virtual world.

"MIKU!" I whaled.


	7. The End, for Real

I wake up in a gasp for air in the real world. Tawaki removes my Nerve Gear, but I squirm and scream "Miku". Others around me were confused, but Tokuma was saddened. She was having a meltdown as well, however I tend to really lose it.

"Bring Miku back!" I demanded. Several men had to hold me down and inject some medicine to calm me down. In a second I was asleep. Meanwhile, Tokuma was getting detached from all of the machinery so she could leave. But she decided to stay by my side till I woke up. My mom drove us home and I was still grieving. I couldn't let my mom know why because she'd think I'm crazy to cry over someone who doesn't exist.

As soon as I got home, I went to my room to cry. Sad thing was, tomorrow is my birthday and I'm not hyped. I should be: I'm supposed to be a cheerful girl who keeps everyone smiling. But now I'm the opposite.

I can't get Hatsune Miku off my mind and it doesn't help that I listen to her music every day. Specifically the sad ones like Crier, I'm Hurt, and Nonsense Speaker. I just want to feel her by my side, see her face, and spend quality time with her. But I won't get any of that!

On October 22, I'm once again alone without anyone to celebrate the day I was born on. Everyone was out doing their own thing: my parents are at work and my brother is working in the basement. Meanwhile, I'm in my room listening and watching Miku singing her nonexistent heart out. Seeing her sweet face made me smile and cry.

When I heard the phone ring, it was Tokuma so I answered.

"I miss Miku so much." I cried.

"Me too fam." Tokuma agreed.

"Did she really delete herself from all of virtual existence?"

"Good question, maybe she exists in other virtual worlds."

That's when I look online and I find that Hatsune Miku's concert was canceled because she cannot be found. Everyone in the Crypton Future Media Company is frantically searching for her so the show can go on. Even Professor Tawaki, one of the company's new members is helping as well.

After hours of searching, Tawaki finds Hatsune Miku in the trash bin of the computer I was zapped into. So Miku didn't permanently delete herself, only Zatsune was. When he contacts the company, everyone gets excited and the concert can go on. Tawaki suggested a USA Tour with there being so many fans in the United States. Because of my grief, he allows Miku to perform today as a birthday gift.

Tokuma and I get to be at the front row for the concert which is 's even better is that I got to pick the setlist: meaning I got to pick the songs. Miku will open with World is Mine, next is Rolling Girl, then Senbonzakara, Insanity, Heath, and then I let Tokuma pick the rest. It was awesome getting to see this hologram in action and what caught me by surprise was Miku singing "Happy Birthday" to me and at the end said in Japanese, "Happy birthday, Rebekah! I love you!"

At the end of the show, I was taken backstage where Tawaki and the translator who is named Mike by the way. Sorry for not saying that earlier. On the table in front of me was one present from Tokuma and it was a Hatsune Miku plush. I cried and hugged it tight.

That wasn't all, a little something Japan has been working on came through the door and that was a Hatsune Miku robot. Yes, that's right, a human-like robot! She had memory of me and Tokuma installed into her electronic brain. What made this robot interesting was for some reason, one no one can explain is that a real heart was installed in her chest. It was able to give Miku emotions and some free will. The heart is connected to her electronic brain so when it feels something it'll send signals to the brain making her feel emotions and when possible, choose for herself. Also she can speak English, Japanese, and Chinese. The CFC are working on getting her to learn more languages as well as make the other Vocaloids in robot form.

"Hello, Rebekah and Tokuma." Miku said walking towards us. She tries giving me a hug, but unlike humans this robot has a hard time moving its limbs so she still has that robotic movement. Her robot skin was cold, but not dead cold. I could feel some kind of soul resonating from Miku because I know when I feel something touch my heart from the inside the person is alive.

"I love you Miku." I said kissing her head.

"I love you too." she said smiling.

The eyes are windows to the soul, but humans can't create that. Still, Miku can live in robotic flesh with the world longer than any human being can. If her heart stops, her electronic brain will still work but she will conform to a normal robot with memories. So a new heart will be given to her when there is one available.

Soon, robo Miku will be able to perform in live shows like the hologram but maybe even better. The future holds so many possibilities it's overwhelming and exciting. Sometimes it can be scary, but I know one thing is certain: as long as God remains in my life (I hope you keep Him in yours) He will work all things together for my good. Good comes even for the wicked, but in the end evil never truly wins.

So after celebrating, Hatsune Miku and Tawaki go back to Japan. It was sad, but I'm glad to know Miku is alive in the virtual world, in the real world, and in our hearts.


End file.
